Conventionally, for example, an electric vacuum cleaner capable of performing cleaning while being carried includes a main body part including an electric blower and a dust collecting part, etc., and an air passage body such as an extension tube connected to the main body part. While the entire electric vacuum cleaner is carried by gripping a grip handle of the main body part, the electric vacuum cleaner performs cleaning by sucking dust into the dust collecting part from the air passage body by a negative pressure generated by driving of the electric blower.
There is an electric vacuum cleaner including, as the dust collecting part of the above-described electric vacuum cleaner, a centrifugally separating part that centrifugally separates dust by turning air containing dust, and an electric blower chamber housing an electric blower and disposed in a space at the central portion of the centrifugally separating part. In this case, a circumferential wall portion of the cylindrical centrifugally separating part is disposed coaxially with the central axis of the electric blower, so that air intake is hardly unbalanced, and the air intake balance can be secured, however, coarse dust that is relatively large dust in the air containing dust must be centrifugally separated by the centrifugally separating part, so that the diameter of the circumferential wall portion must be set to be large, and therefore, downsizing is not easy. Around the electric blower chamber, basically, only the circumferential wall portion of the centrifugally separating part is positioned, so that noise such as wind noise caused by driving of the electric blower may not be sufficiently cut, and there is a likelihood that noise may be leaked to the outside.